the_game_printstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom Hearts X Final Fantasy Dissida : The Heart of Time Intro
Cutsceen 1 "The Unshore King Massicure " The Screen appears with the Sqare Enix Logo then writtin in Golden Letters "Created by GMRSTAR " This Theme starts to play doe you have to icnore the house of truth part -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2L9RBVAh4TI Set Years in the other life then out of nowhere Cloud fell back yelling "Gah " as he landed on the ground in pain Squall,Lightning and Warrior of Light said at the same time "CLOUD " while in a barron wasteland "As apart of the Ragnarok Saga " The four remaning warriors of Cosmos was standing but they where injered with scars on there arms and heads the four heroes then looked around as they saw the other Warriors of Cosmos like Firon,Onion Knight,Cesal,Bartsz,Tifa,Laguna,Tidus and Yuna where all dead on the ground Cloud then had a cross look on his face and said "Gah what the hell is this guy he killed the ......ot.....other Warriors " Squall said holding his shoulder "I don't know bu.....but he makeing a fool of all of u.....us gah but we have to ....kee.....keep fighting " Lighting said moveing her swored "Then lets go do it already " however she then fell to her knees as Warrior said "Hold on Lightning you might need to set this one out your more dameged than the rest of us " Lightning said crossed yet still in pain "Like heel i am this monster's got Sarah. Im not giveing up even if this guys stronger there's still away to win ah " Suddenley there was an evil lath that was heard "Ha Ha Ha Ha " as the people looked at the man as it was showing the large guy in a black armor with yellow Golden eyes said while the camra was going up saying in a Cell from DBZ and Hades from Kid Icarus "Pafitic weaklings do you honestley think your a match for the King of Unshores thats lathabal i don't even understand how you manged to Kill a God like Choaes but then again to me Chaoes is nothing more than a wee little fluffy Kitten " Cloud said crossed "Gah hes playing with us " Squll then asked "whered this guy even come from i thought the Cicle of battle would end after we killed Choeas over one year ago " Warrior answers "I don't know Cosmos told me she never heard of an Unshore King. " Lightning said looking seroieus "try telling him that " The Unshore King smirked and said "pff again with your goodie toe shoes Godess ha i can crush her like an ant but you know what you four have lived long enougth " as he then walked fawrode and lafted "Time to Kill " the four heroes looked ready to battle as the Unshore King however they where cut off when someone in the sky said "Not if Iv Got anything to say about it " suddnley out of nowhere someone pasted the Unshore King and tried to cut his waste doe it did not do allot of damege the Person was as Squall said "Zadane " Zadane said with a sereiues yet cokey way "Hay glad I'm not two late so who is this guy " Warrior then said " we are not entirely shore but he goes by the name The Unshore King " Zadane said shugging his shoulder's "Unshore .....King thats a weierd name isent it " Then the Unshore King lafted and said "then maybe a proper intraduction is ashored fermen " as Zadane turned around he saw The Unshore King bow and say "Please allow me to Intraduct myself my name is The Unshore King and ill be your destroyer for this evening as you can see iv already slutterd all your freinds Zadane as you can see around all around you exsepct those Four " Zadane looked confused and said "wait what ? " he then looked around and said "what Bartsz,Onion Knight, Vaan wait you killed them ? " The Unshore King said lathing "i did with a smile on my face and i also dameged all your other freinds adoe that little Terra Pupit got away " Zadane still looked shocked and asked the four other heroes "is this true " Squll admited and said "sadley it is and the weard thing is hes not even slightley scared or dameged not even that shot you just did dameged him " Zadane said looking shocked "what but i thought i cut him " The Unshore King smiled and said "really a shot like that hurt me Scum really nah it was as gentale as a feather but im willing to give you an other a shot if you want now ............" as suddnley the Unshore King was cufferd by a dark and red aura and shouted while wind was blowing infront if him while saying "WELCOME TO DEATH " as they looked ready Zadane looked ready and said "well i don't care how strong you are the closer we beat you the closer we can go home gah " as he ran at the Unshore King as Cloud said "Zadane !!!!" Battle Zadane VS The Unshore King ' '''Player - Zadane ' 'Com - The Unshore King ' 'Before Battle Qutes ' '''The Unshore King : Do you really think you can beat me you little Rat Hedgehog Boy ? Zadane : i don't care ill still fight you and ill win Battle end after the Battle The Unshore king was still standing and laft "ha ha ha was that really everything if you really want to kill me you have to be much stonger than that you measey little fool " Zadane was holding his arm and said " Pant Pant Pant i guess the others where right Pant Pant im tired and in pain but hes still not dameged " Zadane said angry "BUT I STILL WONT GIVE UP !!!!!!!" as Zadane ran at the Unshore King again however the Unshore King said crossed "Enougth " he then catched Zadane by holding his mouth the as Zadane was struggling The Unshore King was lathing the other four heroes chareged at the Unshore King and said "Zadane !!!!!" yet the Unshore King used his free hand and bouned them back them hitting them back to the wall as Zadane was still stuggling Squll said crossed " Let him go " The Unshore King smirked and said " as you wish but there's one requrest i would like to make and that's to ......"then the next second the Unshore King summend and swored and stabed Zadane in the stumick killing him as the four remaning lookeed shocked and angry as The Unshore King droped Zadane's corpse he smirked and said "I would want to send him to the next life light hahahaha" Cloud said crossed "You ......you make Seaproth look human ill make you pa.........." as Warrior put his arm out and said to the others "No we know hes a monster beyound even Chaoes and true we might die this day but like the Light a being well defeat the Unshore King forever " The Unshore King lafted and said "Hm Hm Hm that is not ture yet i do agree it wont be you but ill give you a shot scum " Warrior then said looking seriues "then we well battle " he then looked at the three other Warriors as he said "Cloud,Squll,Lightning it looks that even if we beat this Unshore King this well be are final battle and if it is it was an honer to fight along side you and the other Warriors of Cosmos " Cloud smiekd and said " true noramaly im not a peoples person but .....i agree " Squall added "Your right Cloud and if this is are last battle then ill give it our all ......for our fallin friends " Lighting said with a smile "well i fallowed my allys before to the new world and i also would fallow you to the next life .........." she then said sadley yet serioues "my freinds " The Unshore King then added "Ahhhh how Cute but cuteness does not change your setcharation your scumbags like it or not your all going to die tonight " Warrior said looking seriues "Maybe so but ......." as the four heroes charged at the Unshore King as the Unshore King laftley stood in place then ............. This Video Plays - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwH5cmosu2s the tital then shows the screen that has the Logo on it "Kingdom Hearts X Final Fantasy The Heart of time " you need to Press Story moad to counteude the story where once you do countue the story Cutsceen Chapter 0 - prologue "The Dark Meeting " On Destiny Islands 70 Years ago many years before he became the evil Seeker of Darkness and Keyblade Master Xehanort watched the seas of his Island disappointing at what he saw and said " this world is Just ............two Small" ?:i agree Boy Theme - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wCb5d6FGcM Xehanort : what ? Just then through a corridor Of darkness as the Unshore King from the preveus cutsceen walked out and said "this pathetic rock is to small why would anyone live here especially you Xehanort " Xehanort Confused "who are you and how do you know my name?" the Man said "i am but a simple King looking to make his people powerful " Xehanort asked still confused " Your People whos your people ?" the Man said "my my your Curious hu will OK i shall explain my people are the mighty Dark Unshores " Xehanort asked " Unshores?" the Unshore King said "ah so you have not heard of them ferry will ill tell you boy you see in everyone heart theirs light and Darkness................................however once a person has chosen a path like Light there Darkness is exstracted and a Dark Clone is made and is the opposite of that person that will become an ..........Unshore and i am there King who knows all beings in all worlds even you Xehanort " Xehanort asked getting an idea of what this King is saying "so you know me but why are you here ? " suddnley the Unshore King started laughing and walked beside Xehanot looking to the sea as will Xehanort got a chill down his spine with each step the Unshore King took and then the Unshore King said "Tell me boy what would you do if i told you there was a way to leave this Pitiful Rock yet come back if you want" Xehanort said Shocked " you can do that tell me how " The Unshore King said " by Becoming an Unshore Yourself " Xehanort said shocked "Wh........What? !!!!!" the Unshore King said "its simple your Dark Wants you to leave this Land yet your Light is keeping you here i want to take this light so you can go to the other worlds " Xehanort asked cant beleve whats hes hearing "Thats Crazy so your saying if i become this Unshore then i wohnt be humen anymore ?" the Unshore King said laughing" Hahaha Human why would you want to be Human don't Worry boy you will still retain some light to much Darkness can be Adictive and thats comming from me all i ask boy is a Father at a time of my choiceing now intrested Xehanort " Xehanort was thinking this man he hardly knew anything about offered him the power to travel to the Different worlds but he does not know if theirs a catch but he really wanted to go and see other worlds after much thought ... Xehanort said " Deal " Mainwhile at Mystreus Tower Now Theme - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcwvr4BwF9w after seing the Past Throw his Crestle Ball Yen Sid,King Mickey ,Donald Duck and Goofy watched the hole talk between Xehanot and The Unshiore King do Mickey ,Donald and Goofy had no idea who the King was ............................Yen Sid Himselth looked warroid and said "it is as i feared the Unshore King has returned " Goffy asked "Gorsh so the Unshore King was the Reison why Xehanort turnd evil ?" Donald asked " Yeah uh whos the Unshore King ?" Mickey said looking concend "yeah master whos the Unshore King and why havent we heard of him yet ? " Yen Sid said closeing and opaning his eyes while talking "the Unshore King is a name i hoped i never heard from again hes pure Evil i suspected he was behind Xehanorts thrust for knowledge on Kingdom Hearts but i did not want to believe it also he is a being like Xehanorts Youngerselth can travel throw time but that's not what bothers me " Mickey looking confused asked " really what is it ?" Yen Sid said still consend but cool at the same time "you see he can travel throw any time but for some reason hes only Traveling through two times this time and 10 years in the future where he rules over everything " Donald and Goofy shouted " WHAT!!!!!!" Mickey looking sereus " wow that is sereus but why would he try to take over this time if hes alreddy taking over the future ?" Yen Sid regretnly saying" im sorry Mickey but i can explane that now nonetheless we must Stop the Unshore King from Taking over our time because if he wins the world will turn to ...........Ragnarok " Donald asked "what does Ragnarock meen ?" Goofy looking like hes thinking and said "Gorsh i think it meens end of the worlds or something like that ?" Donald shouted "END OF THE WORLD !!!!!!!!!" Mickey then asked "so do we have a plan ? " Yen Sid said more confedent " yes in this doomed future lucky for us a Master called Aros has saved 9 Keyblade Welders and taking them to a World called the World of Legends i plan to make these 9 help the 9 we have here as will as a few others who onece help a Goddess defete an evil God to help as will because it is dangers for none Keyblade Welders so Donald and Goofy im afraid you cant go with Sora this time its just to Dangerous" Donald shouted " WHAT!?" Goofy said like hes ok about it " Gorsh thats alright Yen Sid we understand right Donald " Donald said still shocked but understands "..................................ah fuire ." Mickey asked " Goush what about me Yen Sid ? Yen Sid said still seresus " Mickey i think since you've got a Keyblade you can defend your Kingdom doe if they need you and also Donled and Goofy ill call you three " Mickey asked " Oh Ok i understand Yen Sid " Yen Sid then said "yes but now we need to call are 9 so Namine tell lea to pick up the other 8 Keyblade Masters " Namine who appeard and said with a smile " of course" So the Unshore King has made his move . He killed most of the Warriors of Cosmos and currupted Xehanort in the past but how did he get traped out of this timeline? ,How did he get freed ? and why is Yen Sid so afade of him ? Find out these Answers and more when Kingdom Hearts X Final Fantasy Dissida heart of time Countenues